


Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, bionic fingerblast, failing at nuclear family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “Ocelot,” he breathed. “I’mmarried.”“It’s all right,” he whispered on his lips, thigh slipping between his legs. “I’m not jealous.”





	

Kaz startled when the phone rang, his heart hammering in his chest as he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Ben?”

“Oh thank god,” he sighed in relief. “I was starting to get worried.”

“I’m fine,” said Nadine sweetly. “I’ve just been stuck in traffic for what feels like an eternity. I’ve just managed to slip out to a gas station to call you.”

“What happened?”

“Far as I can tell, there’s been an accident up the highway. Radio was talking about miles of stuck traffic.”

Kaz groaned.

“You two go to bed, don’t stay up waiting for me. I’m gonna grab a bite and a gallon of coffee and go back to sitting in my car. It might take me a few hours to make it back.”

“Be careful, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be home eventually. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Catherine was looking up from her Lego when he closed the call. “Mama?”

“Yeah,” he said, getting off the couch to crouch next to her. “She will be very late. It’s just me and you tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Speaking of which, you should be in bed already, young lady.”

“’m not sleepy,” she said, and timely yawned.

“Of course you aren’t.” Kaz picked her up and settled her on his hip to pick up his cane. “We should brush our teeth anyway, just in case.”

Catherine was rubbing her eyes by the time she was done brushing her teeth, and didn’t complain when she was taken to bed and put into her pajamas.

“Storytime?” she mumbled when Kaz tucked her in.

“Of course.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, setting her favorite book between them so she could look at the pictures. “The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind, and another...”

She was asleep before Max sailed back to his room, but Kaz finished reading anyway. He sat for a while against the headboard, listening to his daughter’s soft breath and running his flesh fingers in her blond hair.

And then suddenly tensed when he realized there was somebody in the house, and it was not Nadine.

He got up slowly, checking the living room before slipping out and locking Catherine’s door. His gun was in the bedroom with his work clothes, all he had to do was get to the closet....

He stopped in his tracks when he recognized the soft chime of metal from the kitchen. In two angry strides he was across the living room.

And looking at Revolver _fucking_ Ocelot sitting at his kitchen table as if nothing at all was weird about that.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here,” he growled, closing the door behind him.

“Well, hello to you too, Miller.”

Kaz hissed. “Lower your fucking voice. My daughter is sleeping.”

Ocelot’s eyes sparkled with amusement but he did speak quieter. “It’s so bizarre. You, finally settling down.”

“Spare me the small talk. Why the fuck are you here. And make it quick, before my wife comes home.”

“Oh don’t worry, she’ll be stuck in traffic for at least another two hours.”

Kaz’s mouth hung open. The blessed few years he’d spent away from Ocelot’s smug weasel face had managed to make him forget just how much bullshit he could come up with.

“You got _my wife_ stuck in traffic just to come here?”

Ocelot tapped his smile with a red-gloved finger. “Maybe.”

He rounded up on him, trying to be as threatening as possible. “I swear to god, if you have any intention of hurting either of them....”

Ocelot stood in a fluid motion. Age was starting to show heavily on him, he looked a lot older than just two years older than Kaz, but his grace hadn’t changed. “Down, Miller. I have no reason to harm your cute little nuclear family.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Kaz blinked. He wished he had his aviators on, because right now his hand itched to push them up his nose. “You? Need to talk to _me_?”

“When’s the last time you’ve heard from Venom?”

Kaz’s throat went dry. “At...at least a year. Closer to a year and a half.”

Ocelot frowned slightly. “There’s been talk of a Metal Gear being built in Outer Heaven.”

Kaz clutched his cane convulsively. “No. That’s impossible. I...we....”

“I know. And the last time I was there, he was still keeping that no nukes promise he made to you.”

Kaz gritted his teeth. “It’s _him_.”

Ocelot did not look at him. “Yeah, probably.”

“ _Probably_? He’s trying to frame him to get rid of him and that’s all you have to say?”

“He was always supposed to be disposable. That’s the purpose of a body double.”

“If that’s how you feel why the fuck are you here?” he hissed.

“I’m giving you a _chance_ , Miller. You know where my loyalty lies. When he leaves, I’ll follow. But if you want to warn Venom, if you want your fiery heroic samurai death at his side, well - this is your chance.”

Kaz was ready to spit out a snappy reply but it died on his tongue. “Oh.”

“I can’t tell when something will be done about it but there’s a good chance it will be before the end of the year.” His white eyebrows knitted over. “I might have more information soon but I might not be able to contact you.”

Kaz leaned against the counter, head spinning. “Why the hell are you telling me this?”

Ocelot did not answer, just smiled, looking at the floor.

“What, are you really hoping I’ll drop everything and go die at his side? Save you a bullet?”

“Maybe I’m just being nice.”

Kaz snorted. “Yeah. Thank you,” he said bitterly. “Why do I get the feeling I’ll never figure out your endgame?”

Ocelot stepped closer. “Where would be the fun in that?”

“You’re the only one still having fun, Ocelot.”

“Am I?”

Kaz reached out, threading two fingers through his long white hair. He looked tired. Ocelot always looked tired. Kaz couldn’t remember ever seeing him not looking exhausted under all the smug bravado. “Maybe you should settle down too. It’s pretty nice.”

Ocelot leaned into his touch, letting Kaz’s fingers brush against his cheek. “What, you don’t miss the good old days?”

Something warm pooled into his stomach, heat radiating from the gloved hand on his hip. “Looks like you’re the one missing them.”

Ocelot inched closer, his sharp smell of cologne and gun oil making Kaz’s mouth water despite himself.

“Ocelot,” he breathed. “I’m _married_.”

“It’s all right,” he whispered on his lips, thigh slipping between his legs. “I’m not jealous.”

Ocelot’s moustache tickled when he kissed him, and he gasped in his mouth when he gripped his ass with his prosthetic, squeezing hard enough to break skin.

“You treat your little wife like this, Miller?”

Kaz fisted his hair with his flesh hand, pulling it hard to expose a sliver of bare throat underneath the red scarf. “She’d kill me if I did.” He bit down.

“And what makes you think _I_ won’t?”

Kaz used his prosthetic leg as a hinge to spin them around, pin Ocelot onto the counter. Ocelot’s head hit the kitchen tiles. Sharp spurs sank through his sweatpants and into the back of his thighs. “Somehow I don’t think you’ve magically gone vanilla since you left Diamond Dogs, Ocelot.”

Ocelot grinned. “And here I was afraid _you_ had.” Then he snapped up and bit Kaz in the neck.

Kaz pulled back with a gasp. “You _dick_ ,” he growled, hand pressed to the throbbing bite on his neck. “Don’t leave fucking marks!”

“I do what I want,” said Ocelot, just a moment before Kaz grabbed his face and shoved it into the counter. He struggled to get his body turned around to follow, what with Kaz pressing him into the cheap laminate.

Ocelot’s ornate belt buckle clinked against the handles of the drawers. He’d made dinner for his daughter on this very counter two hours ago, and now he was pushing Ocelot’s pants down on it, palming at his hard cock that felt so nauseatingly familiar.

“Hey,” rasped Ocelot into the counter. “Let me feel that hand of yours.”

Kaz blinked. Then he let go of Ocelot’s head to spit on his titanium fingers. “You sick fuck.”

“Like you’ve never had Venom do you with his bionic.” He whimpered when Kaz unceremoniously shoved two fingers into him. “Oh. Fuck. Technology is _great_.”

“God, shut up,” he growled pressing him down into the counter with his weight, biting the back of his neck as he fingered him fast and hard.

Ocelot mewled, and Kaz stuck his fingers into his mouth to muffle him. He bit down, but at this point the damage was done.

He removed his fingers to shove his pants down and push his cock inside, and fuck, nothing felt quite like Ocelot squirming around him, drooling and whimpering around his fingers. He closed his prosthetic fist around Ocelot’s cock, not really caring if he squeezed too hard. It was a shame not to feel that wet slide he could almost recall like a particularly pleasant phantom pain, but by the way Ocelot groaned, he was all about it.

“Miss me?” He whispered in his ear before biting it bloody. He was actually surprised when Ocelot spit out his fingers to twist his head around, blindly searching for his mouth.

Good thing too, because if his mouth hadn’t been full of Ocelot’s bloody tongue he might have said something incriminating, like that he’d missed him too, missed feeling him buck and whimper under him, missed letting go because he knew he could take all he could dish out, missed his teeth in his flesh and his taste in his mouth. Even missed that choked little sound he made when he came, milking him dry and leaking through his metal fingers.

“God,” he panted instead, dropping onto his back. “I hate you so much.”

“Mm,” purred Ocelot. “Sure you do.”

He pulled off him, his shirt soaked and stuck to his stomach uncomfortably. “I can’t believe you made me do this.”

Ocelot rolled around to do his pants up. “See, this is your problem, _Benedict_. It’s always somebody else’s fault when you fuck up.”

Kaz grunted. “Don’t call me that. It’s weird.”

“I thought that’s what you went by these days.”

“Not to _you_.”

Ocelot smoothed his moustache, a droplet of blood caught into it. “Does she even know your real name?”

“She doesn’t need to. And that’s rich coming from you, _Revolver Ocelot_.”

Clammy leather brushed his jaw. “I guess you have a point. Names have the power we let them have.” He was kissed softly, slowly. “Whatever you do - good luck, Kaz.”

“Since when you believe in luck?” he breathed.

“I don’t, but you do. Isn’t that how it works?”

Kaz shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ll be careful.”

“Good.”

“Hey, If something happens...”

“I’ll make sure nobody will harm them. They’ll never know.”

He hid his face in Ocelot’s neck, breathing deeply in his old fashioned cologne and the stink of sex. “Thank you.”

Ocelot squeezed the nape of his neck, once and stepped back with a chime of spurs. “I should go. Mrs Miller will be home in about half an hour and you need a shower.” He touched the side of Kaz’s neck, that felt raw and sore. “Remember to put a band-aid on this.”

“ _Fuck off_.”

Ocelot laughed, and with one last wave he was hopping over the kitchen window and sauntering down the fire exit.

Kaz watched him go until he disappeared down the street. Wiped off the suspicious stains on the counter. Checked on Catherine, still sleeping peacefully and gripping her stuffed tiger tightly. Took a shower, grimaced at the very visible bruise on his neck, little teeth marks around it. Stared long and hard at his reflection in the steamed up mirror.

“Where the hell is my place, anyway?” he asked, and his reflection did not answer.

“Ben? Honey? You ok?”

He gripped the sink. He hadn’t heard her come home. “Yeah,” he croaked.

She opened the bathroom door, looking tired and a little worried. “Whoa, what’s that?”

“Recruit got fighty,” he lied without missing a beat.

“Aw, hon. That looks nasty.”

He chuckled, taking his cane as she passed it to him. “Had worse. You wanna take a shower too?”

“Too tired,” she whined, looping her arm around his waist and steadying him as he hopped to the bedroom. “I just wanna sleep.”

She was out like a light in less than five minutes, tucked into Kaz’s empty shoulder, feeling familiar and alien at the same time.

Kaz stayed awake all night, feeling the low hum of Mother Base under him every time he dozed off, and did not find an answer.

 


End file.
